


Harms

by Rogozaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for my English<br/>This is my first work in English, please don't mind mistakes!! Hope you would like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my English  
> This is my first work in English, please don't mind mistakes!! Hope you would like it

I was walking around the town with them as always since she appeared. It was so cold, that I was trembling all the time, although I had thick coat. They were so close all the time, that they weren't complaining at all, of course. And I, like the third wheel, was walking with them and answering them, when they asked me because of a must or whatever. It was really exhausting... Walking with them as chaperone. Only the thought that the day is going to end soon, was giving me any relief. Although I knew that the following week will be the same. And because of him I couldn't refuse. He would be offended and angry with me, probably he would also turn on his "emo" mode. Eventually I could endure it, but the fact is, that owe any place to live to him. After what happened to my house, I shouldn't be so selfish.  
"Akaashi! Are you listening me?" I heared.  
"Excuse me, Bokuto-san?" I asked bluntly.  
"Are we going to eat out or at home?" He repeated impatiently.  
I sighed quietly and shrugged.  
"As you want, Bokuto-san, I can cook something" I replied eventually.  
"Whoa, seriously? Awesome! So, we're eating at home!" announced Bokuto enthusiastically.  
I nodded slightly. Boktuo focused on his girlfriend, tring to persuade her to eat with us and stay at our home. But we were heading to the underground station and the girl was stubborn. She was denying, trying to explaing, that she has exams in few days. Finally we acommpanied her to the station. Bokuto started to pout then and I had to endure this all alone. I decided to make his favourite food just to make him shut up. After little shopping, we came back to our apartment. As always, he got undressed fast and laid down under the blanket on the couch. I went to the kitchen without saying anything. While eating a yoghurt, I started to prepare the meal. The silence was really uncomfortable, but I knew, that it was going to end soon.  
"Nee, Akaashi, what are you cooking?" Bokuto asked after a little while.  
"Something with beef" I answered, focused on preparing the meal.  
"My favourite?!" he asked lively, getting up suddenly.  
"Maybe" I said only.  
Bokuto laughed lightly.  
"You fret about me!" He said, of course delighted.  
I shrugged.  
"It just came out like this" I answered, eating raw carrot.  
"You're so shy" He laughed, staring at me.  
"I don't know, what are you talking about" I said firmly.  
He sighed, really disappointed. Again.  
"You are always like this Akaashi!" He murmured, hiding under the blanket again.  
Now he resented even more. Nice... I came back to cook without a word,becasuse it was the best option. After a while I put a plate with roasted beef, vegetables and rice in front of him. I was waiting until he cared to have a meal. It didn't take long. He lifted himself, probably lured by the smell of meat.  
"Itadakimasu" He said and I answered the same thing.  
During the eating his mood got better, so I felt relief. We started to talk normally, as always. In general everything was as always.  
Next day was normal too. At least in the beginning. He had lecture later than me, so before departure I tried to wake him up. I also left the breakfast for him. That was our daily basis in fact. Also we were meeting between the classes too. Although we had different schedule, our free hours were mostly in the similar time. Total concidence. That day our break was around lunch time, so we met at the canteen. I wasn't fancy to hear about his girlfriend, I had rather a bad day and that was one of the worst subjects to talk about when the day like this comes. But of course this subject came quite quickly. He started to talk about his plans for the nearest weekend. Where he would take her, what they are going to do and stuff like this. In fact his plan had quite a big dose of naive and simple romanticism.  
"But you are going with us Akaashi, right?" Bokuto asked with interest in the end of monologoue.  
I glanced at him gloomily for a while before I turned my sight away.  
"Come on, this date isn't the one on which you can bring me with, Bokuto-san" I replied, trying to control myself.  
I felt so bad. He just couldn't do that to me.  
"Huh?! But it's not the same without you..." He said, really disappointed.  
"I'll be only the third wheel as always" I whispered, staring at the table bluntly, trying to stop my tears.  
"What?! Hell no! You're always with us and every time we had a great day!" He ensured, looking at me. I felt how harsh his sight is and I felt even more uncomfortable. I thightened my fists.  
"You may think this is great, but I know, that I only bother you" I answered.  
"How do you know about this? She really likes you, me even more! You like walking with us, don't you?" He asked, still straring at me.  
I bit my lip and looked at him.  
"Do you think it is easy to look at you two, when you're making out all the time in fornt of me? Do you think it's nice? I'm fed up with this." I said with the cool tone.  
He looked shocked.  
"You're fed up?" He repeated, really surprised.  
"Yes, I'm fed up" I whispered.  
My voice was trembling and I felt the tears on my cheeks. Stupid, so stupid. I started to wipe them qucikly, trying not to loose my temper.  
"Why are you crying?" Bokuto asked, sitting next to me "Have it hurt you that much?"  
I was keeping quiet, avoiding his gaze.  
"Akaashi, why didn't you say? I didn't want to hurt you like this!" He whispered.  
I heared, that he was sad. I was just wiping my tears, sitting there. But I didn't stand this long. I stood up and ran away. I can't name it other way. I was mad that I started crying. I was mad that I said what I thought. I was mad that I made Bokuto sad. I knew, that he would sulk again and I would have to put up with that. I knew what would be in the afternoon at home. I was thinking about not coming back. Run away even further. But my pride was way to strong to let me run away so long. I couldn't stop thinking about what happend and what was going to happen. I knew that I had to go back to the apartment, but I was scared.  
I didn't have any idea, that this one honest sentence could change that much.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still I'm so sorry for my English  
> And I don't know if I could write this good enough  
> Sorry

I was expecting the worst after coming back to the apartment. I was quite relived that he wasn't at home yet. Probably he still had a practice. So I started preparing meal as always, trying to pretend that nothing had happened earlier. Bokuto came around an hour later, really depressed and gloomy. I had no idea whose fault is this. My or maybe somone's else? We were staring at each other for a while. Then he sat down at the table and I gave him food. We were eating in silence.  
"I broke up with her" He adimtted out of the blue.  
I glanced at him, not hiding my shock at all.  
"Why? Weren't you happy with her?" I asked.  
He shrugged, looking at the table bluntly.  
"We had a quarrel today" He said gloomly, although he smiled slightly "Maybe that's good. You won't suffer that much anymore"  
I stood up suddenly, scared of what he had said.  
"Please... Say that wasn't the reason of your quarrel..." I whispered.  
"Huh? No, of course no" He answered, looking at me, totally surprised .  
I sat down again and nodded. Boktuo sighed slightly and started to eat unwillingly.  
"Anyway, I'm sorry." I muttered honestly.  
He laughed, but that was obviously forced.  
"It happens" He said with a smile, but I saw that he was feeling pain then.  
I looked at him, wondering what I should say.  
"Don't worry, she was only annoying you" He added.  
I sighed and took the dishes to wash them and end the subject in the same time. He felt my aversion, but even though, he came to the ktichet to help me.  
"How is your arm? Can you lift it higher?" He asked.  
I lifted my right arm as high as I could, but it wasn't more than 90 degrees angle.  
"Not much really, as you see" I said, disappointed of myself.  
"I miss you in the team" He admitted, looking at my arm sadly.  
I lowered my arm slowly, turning my sight away.  
"I won't return to volleyball, Bokuto-san" I said with big difficulty.  
It was hard to admit, but it was unquestionable thing. I couldn't start to play volleyball once again. It was impossible, no matter how hard I wanted it.  
"Don't say such things! You will return for sure!" He yelled.  
I was surprised because of his tone. I sighed.  
"Even if, I won't be good enough to play with you. My tosses won't match with your spikes" I said sorrowfully.  
He is so talented in moving touchy subjects, that it's unimaginable in fact.  
"Are you kidding me?! If you'll try hard enough, you will be good enough! No, you'll be even better!" He said lively. It was obvious that he belived in his words totally. So naive.  
"I'm glad you belive in me, Bokuto-san" was my only reply before I headed to my room. I decided to end this talk like this and focus on my daily chores - homework and study for another tests. I thought he would come with me and complain more. But surprisingly he didn't do that. Probably it impacted him in any way, but he hadn't ever complained about the trainings without me and games without me. He wasn't pleased about it, but neither he was dissatisfied about this. It was the last thing I should think about that time, but focusing on my chores was imposible. Because of that, I spent way too much of time doing my homework. I knew that Bokuto went to sleep earlier as always ignoring studying. I found it weird, but Bokuto was so lively only during the day. At night he was sleeping like a baby. It was middle of the night when I heared the knocking on the door. I was surprised what Bokuto is doing so late. Maybe I had made a mistake and he had been studying all the time and now he was hungry? I opened the door, looking very surprised probably. Bokuto was wrapped in a blanket and was looking at me sadly.  
"Bokuto-san?" I asked.  
"May I sleep with you?" He asked quietly.  
I nodded, letting him in. I was watching him when he was taking off the blanket and laying on the bed. I was staring at him literally, admiring his body. He glanced at me doubtfully when he noticed.  
"Is that really fine?" He asked.  
"Yes, of course. What happened?" I asked him immediately, closing the books. I had enough of studying for today.  
"I couldn't sleep" He confessed, turning sight away. I sat on the edge of a bed and brushed his hair away gently.  
"Is something bothering you, Bokuto-san?" I asked.  
Now I noticed his reddish, irritated eyes. Had he been crying? I sighed heavily.  
"Move yourself" I murmured and I layed next to him. He hugged me immediately and sighed. He sounded frustrated.  
"I didn't want it to turn out like that" He said out of the blue.  
I frowned my eyebrows, uncertain, what he had on his mind.  
"With her?" I asked.  
He nodded and hugged me even thighter. I moaned, feeling pain in my badly placed arm. I grabbed his shirt.  
"What is it?" I asked, trying to control shaking of my voice.  
"Our relationship" He replied, but that was quite unclear to me.  
"Yours?" I asked again.  
"No... Our! Mine and yours" He answered.  
"She was fed up with me too?" I asked, because I didn't understand that at all.  
He looked at me apologetically, slowly nodding again.  
"I see. I'm not surprised at all" I said with indulgence "But why did you argued about that?"  
"Because I can't just give up on you" He adimtted.  
I didn't know how to react and how to respond. My only option was to wait until he would explain.  
"She interpreted this as a love... Like... That I'm in love with you" He made thing clear with this.  
"But this is not true, right?" I asked carefully, totally shocked.  
He took his sight away again and his expression changed like I had never seen before.  
"But what if it's true?" He asked.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I can't describe situations and characters too well.  
> So, I think this chapter could be better  
> Sorry

I was shocked. Literally I was dazed. I forgot about my pain, wondering what to do.  
"If it's true?" I asked hesitantly. I couldn't find any good answer. "If it's true, then fine" I said finally.  
"Fine? You mean... What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me.  
"I can accept that" I answered calmly.  
"But you don't feel the same way" He said, disappointed a little.  
"I didn't say that" I replied firmly, grabbing his shirt even stronger.  
Oh god, I didn't mean to say that. I blushed slightly, because that was embarrassing.  
Bokuto was surprised a lot, but he smiled widely, seeing me like this. He grasped my cheeks delicately.  
"Are you serious? So you were jealous all the time and that was because you are in love with me?" He asked , intrested. Maybe that was a joke, but I took this seriously. Why? Because that was true. I don't really want to admit it, but that was true. I was so annoyed because I was jealous.  
"Yeah, you're right" I said quietly.  
He was surprised once again. He didn't expect that, because that was only a stupid joke.  
"So do I have any chance?" He asked with a smile.  
I blushed again and covered my face with my hands.  
"I don't know... You know, this is not normal at all" I whispered.  
"What is not normal?" He asked.  
"Loving a guy" I murmured.  
He was looking at me in silent. I wished he would say something.  
"Does it detest you?" He asked after a while.  
I nodded honestly.  
" So I have to convince you that this isn't anything different?" He asked with hope.  
I sighed.  
"You may try, Bokuto-san. But I don't think it is possible" I admitted.  
He laughed, grabbing my hands. I glanced at him carefully.  
"I'm going to convince you!" He said firmly, leaning to me. Did he want to kiss me?  
I covered my lips immediately, blushing again. He laughed.  
"Have you ever kissed someone?" He asked, really amused.  
Wow, that was so funny.  
"No" I admitted, quite ashamed.  
He laughed loudly, looking at me with sympathy.  
"So that is why you're behaving like a virgin!" He said, trying to kiss me again.  
I pushed him back. And that was a big mistake. I felt pain again. Well, I hadn't missed it.  
"Stop it, Bokuto-san!" I said loud, grabbing my arm.  
He resisted his forehead on mine.  
"Okay, we have time. A lot of time! Good night, Akaashi " He said.  
I think, he was delighted with this situation. He was really relaxed while sleeping and a smirk on his face wasn't fading. And I was really stressed. I was massaging my arm for a while, thinking about this all one again.  
"Good night, Boktuo-san" I said afrer a while, lying next to him again.  
I couldn't sleep because of that, scolding myself. I don't know why, but I felt asleep after Bokuto hugged me tightly. And of course I overslept. Maybe that wasn't a big deal, but still. When I found out, what hour it is, I panicked. I wanted to do my morning chores immediately, but well... Bokuto's arms were tightened around me too hard to let me get up.  
"Bokuto-san!" I said, trying to wake him up.  
"Huh?" He moaned with hoarsed voice.  
"Can you let me go? We're late!" I said, quite impatient.  
He sighed, ingoring me. And then he kissed my neck. I tried again to escape.  
"Bokuto-san!" I shouted, abashed and more panicked.  
"Oh, right" He laughed and let me go eventually. Then he wrapped up in quilt, going back to sleep.  
"But you have to get up too" I reminded, starting to dress up.  
"Uh, yeah, one more minute, wake me up when the breakfast is ready" He said.  
Such a lazy guy. I sighed ,helpess and headed to kitchen to make us fast breakfast. In the same time I tried to make me look tolerably, because I hadn't enough time for SOME reason. Finally I managed to wake Bokuto up. We ate breakfast together.  
"I'm going" I said, when I had cleaned up.  
Surprisingly, Boktuo came out from the bathroom. He was halfdressed, his hair still wet after the morning shower. He kissed my cheeck.  
"Have a good day" He said with an innocent smile.  
I blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah, have a nice day" I replied, going out quickly.  
It was so embarrassing. There's no chance I would get used to it. Guess I have no choice in fact.


	4. IV

"Akaashi, enough.." Bokuto moaned, snuggling thight, when I was trying to read my notes.  
"Bokuto-san" I sighed "I have to study"  
"But you're studying since few hours!" He said, cuddling me even tighter. He was almost crushing me.  
"Sorry, I have to" I said firmly, trying to focus on my notes once again. He growled with a sorrow and putting his chin on my arm.  
"Akaashi" He said again.  
"The less you will disturb me, the faster I'll end" I replied.  
"Yeah, fine" He grumbled, lying his head on my back.  
Then I finally had quiet and peace to work. Bokuto was sitting behind me, clearly bored. Eventually I closed my notebook and sighed.  
"So, what do you want, Bokuto-san?" I asked , looking at him.  
"It's snowing!" He said childshly.  
"Right? Like the whole day" I said calmly.  
"Will you make hot chocolate?" He asked.  
I turned around to looked at him. Well, this idea surprised me. He seize the opportunity and attacked me in order to kiss me. I defended myself by covering my mouth.  
"Fine, but don't attack me like this" I said.  
He laughed, grabbing my wrist gently. He kissed my hand and smiled. I blushed strongly.  
"So, will you?" He asked hopefully. I sighed, trying to calm myself.  
"I said I would" I answered, getting up.  
He laughed happily and we went to kitchen. He was holding my hand all the time. Recently that guy was really brave with his movements. In some way I got used to it and I was able to ignore it. I made a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows for us. I took mugs and went with Bokuto to the living room, where we sat down on the couch. The snow was falling outside and boldly I could call this snow storm. I was lookint outside the window, pensive and absent, holding my mug tightly in my hands. Suddenly I felt a blanket on my arms. I glanced at Bokuto, who was smiling widely. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  
"You're overtired, Akaashi" He said out of the blue.  
I smiled slightly, amused.  
"I'm not" I said firmly, but gently at the same time.  
"You are! You're doing something all the time and you don't have enough rest" He replied, seeming to be angry. I made myself more comfortable on his shoulder, closing my eyes.  
"And what am I doing now?" I asked quietly.  
"That's only because I forced you!" He said, even more nervous.  
I sighed only, not really feel like arguing with him.  
"Fine, I'll try to rest more" I said submissively. I didn't have a strength to quarrel with him.  
"Really? You aren't yourself recently" He said, disappointed.  
I lifted myself from his shoulder and looked at him, a little bit irritated.  
"You seem to be dissapointed, that I'm not quarreling with you." I said " But why do you think I'm not myself? Do you know what is the reason?" I added also.  
He looked at me, surprised.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You're the person, who is clinging to me all the time" I said.  
"Huh?! What?!" He yelled with anger "Are you kidding me? You agreed for this!"  
"Oh, I only said, that you may try to convince me, I didn't agree to thigs like that" I answered.  
"But that're the same things!" He said firmly.  
"No, they're not" I answered, starting to feel angry too.  
He looked at me furiously.  
"When I have someone, it's wrong, when I want to be with you, it's even worse... You exaggerate, Akaashi" He stated.  
"I exaggerate?" I repeated.  
"Yeah! You demand too much!" He explained, irritated.  
"Do I demand? What do I demand? I just want some peace and personal space! You mind it, really?" I asked, angry too.  
"No, it's just..." He started, but he didn't know how to say it.  
"I prey on you too much, right?" I finished for him.  
"Yeah, right" He agreed, looking at me.  
"You have proposed it after the accident." I said quietly.  
"But I didn't think, it would turn out like this" He answered.  
"Like this? What were you expecting? You know, that I'm doing, what I can!" I said, a little bit shocked.  
"I could do this alone!" He said "And you're not grateful at all!"  
"So what should I do? Paying you? Maybe paying with my body? Is that what you mean?" I asked, little bit sarcasticly.  
"If you're proposing it" He said.  
I looked at him with incredulity.  
"You're kidding, right? You just wanted to have sex with me? That's disgusting" I said quietly.  
"You can go whenever you want" He said.  
I blinked, surprised a lot.  
"Excuse me?" I asked unsure, what I had just heared.  
"Go away!" He shouted.  
I withdrawed slowly, turning my sight away.  
"Fine" I said calmly, turning around.  
Not thinking a lot, I went outside, wearing only blouse and trousers. I wasn't able to think normally. I felt weird pain and sorrow. That was probably because I heared a true. He hadn't love me, he just wanted to fuck me. And that was a painful true. I started crying again. It had been happening to me much more after this stupid accident. I hadn't anymore anyone to speak with. I hadn't anyone to ask for an advice, which I needed then a lot. I was going forward, trying to wipe my tears away. I was jousting all the time, not having enough strength to walk properly. Eventually I fell down. I felt pain in my arm, when I resisted my weight on it. Why was that such a big disappointment? Why had I had such a hope? When did I start to feel so attached to him? I heared the cracking snow. Somone was approaching. I tried to get up, but I fell down again and it looked really pitifully. I embraced me with my arms, shaking uncontrollably. That person stopped. Oh, I had to look so lame. I looked up and saw Bokuto. He was standing near and looking at me, sad. Eventually he crouched next to me. I was staring at him, not knowing, what to do. He took my face into his hands and got closer to me.  
"I didn't want it to turn out like this" He whispered.  
"You never want it" I said, irritated.  
He sighed quietly and kissed my suddenly. I backed off immediately.  
"Really, Akaashi, I want you to be happy after what happened to you" He whispered with gentle smile.  
"And you want to shag me, huh?" I grumbled.  
"No! I... I wasn't aiming that. It's just... I really didn't mean that!" He said, caressing my cheeck. I pushed his hand away.  
"Don't cry, please" He whispered, hugging me "Now, let's go back to the apartment"  
I snuggled, crying again. He lifted me.  
"Let me go!" I shouted.  
"We're goi ng home, Akaashi" He said firmly.  
I was sobbing onwards, helpless and weak. We were going long time and Bokuto was carring me whole way. He put me down in front of apartment. He opened the door and went in. But I was standing on hallway.  
"I won't do anything to you, Akaashi" He said honestly.  
He gave me a hand with a gentle smile. And I took it, but really hesitantly. We went in together. He pulled me to him. I got scarred, but he kissed my forehead only.  
"Everything will be fine" He whispered, hugging me tight. I don't know why, but I started to cry once again.


	5. V

He was holding me tight, while I was crying.   
"It's fine" He was whispering sometimes.   
Slowly he brought me to the living room and made me sit on the couch. Then Bokuto wrapped a blanket around me and smiled gently.  
"Everything is fine" He said "I will make a tea"   
He went to the kitchen, leaving me alone. It helped me to calm down eventually. So nothing happened. He is not angry with me. I can stay here. I was saying these things again and again, slowly beliving. After a while, Bokuto came back and gave me a mug. I looked at him. He smiled widely and put some cookies on the coffee table. I grabbed one. I knew, he is observing me. I glanced at him, munching a biscuit. He sighed, scratching his neck.   
"I'm sorry for what happened" He said.  
"So... Do I really demand so much?" I asked.  
"No! It's just... I got really angry" He answered.  
"I noticed. But that was my fault" I sighed reluctantly.   
"Maybe... But it's fine now" He admitted honestly.  
I nodded, turning my sight away. Then I realised something... And quickly touched my lips.  
"You kissed me" I stated.  
"Finally!" Bokuto laughed.  
"But that wasn't what you wanted, right?" I asked, ashamed.   
"Do you want to make it better?" He asked, leaning to me.  
I was looking at him calmly, thinking over it. I wanted to deny it, but I didn't make in time. He kissed me and didn't let me to back off, holding my hair. I tried to do something, but literally I couldn't do anything. When he finished, he looked satisfied. I glanced at him, blushing.   
"That was better" He admitted, delighted.   
I shaked my head, covering mouth. He chuckled and it seemed weird.   
"You look cute" he murmured and kissed my nose.   
I sighed, trying to calm down. He hugged me, grinning.  
"Bokuto-san..." I murmured, grabbing his shirt.   
I finally calmed down and realized, how terrible I feel.  
"What is it, Akaashi?" He asked, concerned.   
"I don't feel well" I breathed.   
He kissed my forehead and frowned.  
"You have a fever" he whimpered.   
"Easy, I'm not dying" I sighed.   
He lifted me and carried to my room.   
"You're sick, because of this sitting in the snow" He fussed.  
"But I'm fine, that's only fever" I mumbled.  
He put me in bed carefully and wrapped in quilt. Then he hurried for thermometer, compress and medicines. He was panicking. When Bokuto came back, I put my hand on his cheeck.  
"I'm not dying, calm down" I gasped.  
"You sound like you are dying. And I'm worried" He confessed, grabbing my hand lightly.  
I frowned and took my hand away. He watched me, alarmed, but he just started taking care of me, more calmly. I had really high fever. He gave me medicines which made me more sleepy. He noticed that and probably he wanted to leave. I grabbed his hand and glanced at him imploringly. He sighed and sat on the edge of bed. I cuddled him. He started to stroke my hair gently. I peeked at him and he smirked. Bokuto leaned to me and kissed me.   
"You'll get sick too, Bokuto-san" I whispered after it.  
He laughed and layed with me.  
"It doesn't matter" He countered.   
"Maybe you should go away" I murmured sorrowfully.   
Bokuto squeezed me and I moaned quietly.  
"I won't leave you" He stated firmly.  
I blushed strongly and burried my face in his neck. We weren't talking or anything. Bokuto finally fell asleep.  
"I love you, Bokuto-san" I whispered and dropped off.  
  
  
  


 


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I did it. I have one more chapter almost ready and then... We'll see.

The following day I woke up without a fever, but with awful headache and runny nose. Great, typical cold. I was snuggled to Bokuto, but I didn't rememebr how exactly that happened. He was observing me with wide grin. I drew back and glanced at him. Then I sat up.  
"Good morning, Bokuto-san" I said, rubbing my eyes.  
"'Morning~" He replied with laughter.   
"You were sleeping here?" I asked.  
"Yes, because you wanted me to sleep with you" He answered, amused.   
I blushed and looked at him, surprised. He chuckled, what was really unpleasant to me, because I felt my pain even more.  
"You even let me kiss you. You had pretty high ferver" He told me with excitement, sitting near to me.  
I turned my sight away.  
"Well, that's how I act when I have a fever" I murmured and stood up to take a tablet.  
I faltered, feeling dizziness. Before I reacted, he was by my side, holding me firmly. I sighed, irriteted a bit.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, when he pulled me onto bed and I landed on his laps.  
"You shouldn't stand up so fast or you'll faint" He muttered, snuggling me.   
"Are you kidding me?" I snarled and grabbed his arm, trying to free myself. Bokuto kissed my neck and I shivered because of it.   
"What are you doing, Bokuto-san?!" I asked, irritated once again.  
"But what do you mean" He inquired sheepishly, moving his hands down.   
"Bokuto-san!" I rebuked him, grabbing his hand.  
Bokuto bit my neck gently and I panicked a little.   
"But you like it, hmm?" He hummed happily.  
"Not, absolutely not!" I barked. "Let me go!"   
Instead of releasing me, he hugged me tighter, again kissing my neck. I started to wriggle, but it didn't do much.  
"Bokuto-san!" I gasped, trying to catch a breath. But that was impossible with so tight clench.   
Suddenly he loosed his grip. I stood up right away, breathless. Then I glared at him.   
"What are you doing?" I hissed.  
"Kissing you and hugging" Bokuto replied innocently with chuckle.  
"Really? That was hugging?" I huffed, leaning on a cabinet, because I felt really weak.  
"Yeah?" He asserted.   
" You're misleading something" I murmured.   
"Dunno, rather not" He grumbled, approaching me.   
I glanced at him when he touched my cheek.  
"Stop teasing me" I barked.  
"Do you really want that?" Bokuto asked with cheeky smile.   
I didn't have time to response, as he pulled me to the bed. I still don't know why he was stupid enough to choose the wrong arm. Something cracked and I felt pain again. It was so strong, that I didn't hold back a cry. Bokuto realised, what he had done and released my arm right away. He was scared. I sat down, holding my arm.   
"Akaashi...?" Bokuto started with a doubt, crouching in front of me. He grabbed my hands lightly.   
"Leave me alone" I demanded.  
"But..."  
"Leave me alone!" I interrupted.   
He stood up immediately and went out. I flinched nervously, tightening fingers on my arm. Not only that it was painful, also I felt so weak that I thought I would faint. I started to cry, not seeing any way to deal with this situation.  
"Shit" I whispered even more upset.   
I closed my eyes. After a while I heard the creak of opening door. Bokuto sat next to me.   
"Can you sit?" He asked.   
I looked at him nervously. He had bandages, ointment and new part of tablets. I sighed heavily. He took off my shirt, watching out for my arm. I lost a count how many times he had done it since the accident. I observed how he spreads the ointment carefully on my arm and shoulder. Then he immobilized it with bandage. For a moment Bokuto was staring on my scars. I was gazing at him without any reaction. When he looked away, he seemed to be cheerless. I touched his hair with my healthy hand. It was fluffy, soft and nice.   
"You haven't put your hair up" I murmured.   
I love to play with his hair and he knew it. Bokuto grinned slightly.   
"Do I have to when I'm at home all day?" He asked.  
We met each other eyes.  
"Sorry" we said in the same time.  
We glanced at each other once again. Bokuto laughed and I smiled. He leaned to me dangerously.   
"So, will you repeat what you said yesterday before you dropped off?" He asked.   
"And what did I said?" I inquired.   
"That you love me" Bokuto hummed happily.  
I blushed, looking at him. He seemed to say truth and he was delighted with this fact.  
"I had fever, that doesn't count! I could say that to everyone!" I stated.  
"I don't think it had anything to this" He laughed.  
I turned my sight away.   
"You still didn't convince me" I responded firmly.  
"But I know I'm almost there" Bokuto anwered happily.  
"I don't think so" I murmured.


End file.
